User blog:Johndoe-m9/Bane Kolinsky
“''He he he he...” - Bane Kolinsky Background: Bane Kolinsky was the older brother of Shane Kolinsky, the late member of the Crimson Order infamous for the murder of Donna King. Bane lived on by a belief that only the strong survive from the weak as the latter are just unnecessary tools that outlived their usefulness, which is why he murdered his own brother the time he’s arrested. Over these years, Bane grew stronger day by day, hoping to overpower everybody in Grimsborough. Bane also obtained a Stand by the time Rook returned to the GPD, having his chest stabbed by a stolen Stand Arrow made of the meteor that fell 50,000 years ago when he accidentally fell on it. Now feeling that his dream will happen with his Stand, Bane learns of the team’s decision to go to the origins of the Stands and decides to confront them himself. Bane Kolinsky; Age: 66, Height: 6’4, Weight: 228lb, Blood: O+ Appearance: Bane is tall and has white hair, black eyes, and a white beard. He wears a tan coat, a black unbuttoned shirt with pink squiggles, ivory pants, and matching shoes. He also wears a purple bandana with a pink clock symbol. Personality: Bane saw everything including his family as weak in the moving world and made a sole and near-delusional belief that only the strong survive from the weak, with the strong being probably only him and the weak being everybody else in Grimsborough. He doesn’t care that if he faces other powerful people or faces death as he sees his Stand as powerful enough to follow his wishes after death. “''RRAAAARRRRUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!” - A850LUT3 U.N.I.T Appearance: A850LUT3 U.N.I.T appears as a very tall and metallic gray figure with yellow eyes (red when provoked), a striped pattern, and what seems to be a suit and tie with a slightly darker shade. After its user’s death, A850LUT3 U.N.I.T changes into a formless red blob that can change into any shape or size. Its main form is reminiscent of a human heart, with parts of it being metallic gray and mostly red along with yellow eyes. It also has mostly two tentacles with metallic gray covering on it. Powers and Abilities: Not much is known about A85OLUT3 U.N.I.T, but it is possibly very stronger and durable than other Stand, but not very efficient at speed and doesn’t go much farther from the user. What’s weird about the Stand is that it has the power to feed off its user’s hatred, increasingly growing stronger and faster than usual. While it died before Bane can reveal the true potential of the Stand, the Stand seemed to leech off its victim after its death, presumably growing stronger. It’s true power is explored when its user dies, now having the ability to feed off the life-force and energy of others and assimilate with them, becoming stronger. It can also follow the speed and movement of anything, catching it up with them and absorbing it at instantaneous speed. It can also replicate living beings with their appearance, memories, features, and condition, but its true colors can be exposed if someone were to attack it. What’s frustrating and dangerous about A850LUTE3 U.N.I.T is that it is impossible to kill, no matter what you do with it such as burning it down, running it over with a car, and dropping it at high altitudes, which can only momentarily stop the Stand. Multiple pieces of A85OLUT3 U.N.I.T can lead it to infect multiple organisms, corrupting and decaying their minds while controlling them to go after its targets until their bodies are permanently destroyed. These are called “A850LUT3 Monstrosities”, who have powers similar to the Stand itself, but way weaker and vulnerable to physical damage, only leaving pieces of the Stand behind after the mutants die. Despite that, A850LUT3 U.N.I.T still seeks the fastest object no matter what target it comes after or how far it is from it’s point of view. Coming from its master’s desire for strength and if not for the team’s careful planning, A85OLUT3 U.N.I.T would be the most powerful Stand of the entire planet, surpassing even the likes of Blaze of Glory, King Platinum, Dangerous Woman, and Eyes of Heaven themselves. However, despite being apparently indestructible, A850LUT3 U.N.I.T is ironically vulnerable into being struck by non-moving objects and very slow attacks while being distracted on the most fastest target. A850LUT3 U.N.I.T is also blind, only relying on detecting speed to chase after the target and it may become confused of the current location that has either constant motions or is too deserted or unadaptable for living beings to survive, making it a prison for the so-called powerful Stand. A850LUT3 U.N.I.T (Base)’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: D, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) A850LUT3 U.N.I.T (Post-mortem)’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: ∞, Range: ∞, Durability: ∞, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts